


Short stories I wrote instead of paying attention in class.

by DyanaWolf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyanaWolf/pseuds/DyanaWolf
Summary: This is a collection of random unrelated drabbles I wrote instead of paying attention in class. I never really planned on publishing them, but as you can see I changed my mind. I wrote a lot of these to practise my English because I am not a native speaker, and I personally think I got pretty good. I hope you enjoy the strangeness that is my mind.
Kudos: 2





	1. Poison smile.

The never-ending, sickening smile. It is fake, for it is not meant. I can see that in their eyes. Despising, hateful. They seek to destroy me, but I will not give in. I will never join them, they with their honey-laced, poisonous words. They are with many, and they do not tire. They came from ultimate darkness, and to ultimate darkness will they return.

But as long as there is darkness, there will be light. And in that light will I walk, until the darkness has faded and the light has prevailed. Until that happens, I shall copy their smile, their ravenous, consuming, sweet and fake smile.

They will not realize that their demise is walking among them, waiting to strike while acting as their own kin. Patiently awaiting the time to eliminate them, to destroy them, to end their existence, I stay in their midst. I stay, patient for the day they realize there is a traitor in their midst. I stay, patient for the day they see my real smile, the smile of their demise.

When that happens they will cower in fear. I will tear them apart, rip them into pieces, and shred their lives. I will make them scream in pain, and it will be the music to my soul, and put my heart at ease. They will beg for mercy, but I will not end their suffering, not yet.

Once I have started I will not stop, not until the world has been ridden of their smiles. When that has been done and only then, will I relieve them with the mercy of Death.

But that time has yet to come, so I must wait patiently, and copy their ways, their moves, their smiles, like a mirror, while silently plotting their downfall. But until then, I will question myself, with a sickening smile: Am I really better than they are?

No, I am not. I am their demon in disguise.


	2. Off day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made for a short presentation. Written originally in Dutch, but decided to translate it and post it here.

She lifted me up, put me down again, walked away, came back, stroked me gently. I shivered, hummed softly, hoping, but she already stopped again. She again walked away, and sat down with her hands in her hair. Tears streaked her face and hit the ground. I knew she would feel better after some music, but she didn’t return to me.

I didn’t know why she wouldn’t play me today, but I understood there was something off. Finally she returned to me, and began playing my strings. I resonated happily, and let hear my most beautiful tones. This was what I was made for, me, my owner’s guitar.


	3. Writer's block

She did not have any inspiration to write.

Sitting there, twirling her hair, while listening to the others talk, she wanted to write something, anything. She knew that if she did, her writing would be as skilled as always, but the words did not want to come. Pencil on paper, no good and interesting opening sentence came to mind.

A part of the problem could be the sinking feeling like a pit of despair in her midriff. She knew where it came from, because she was still worried about all the tasks she still had to turn in.

The assignments she had to work on, as well as the guilt of not having handed her personal file in yet. Her fear of having to do a presentation, the quality of her part of the group project.

She was forcefully jerked out of her thoughts by her tutor: “What are you writing down? You seem very focused on it.”

She stared at the paper in front of her, realizing she had filled the page with her handwriting. The blank spaces between the lines were now displaying all her worries, as she had written them down without thinking.


	4. Outside in the French shade

Everything around her was silent. Well, what can you call silent. It was the absence of nearby chatter, and the absence of the sound of cars. 

If the girl thought about it, it wasn’t silent at all. The birds were singing, and crickets made soft buzzing sounds. Once in a while some sort of bug would fly by, the sound of their wings in her ears. 

The wind rustled the leafs on the trees, and occasionally something would break off and clatter down through the branches. 

The female noticed her own breathing, and felt the wind blow against her skin and pull at her hair. A motorcycle drove in the distance, and she still heard excited chatter from the people on the nearby campsite. 

Breathing in the relatively warm air, she was thankful for the shadows providing a certain degree of protection against the heat of the sun. 

The taste of the Oreo she ate a little while ago lingered in her mouth, and the soft scratching of pencil against paper alerted the girl to the fact her best friend had started to draw something. 

She looked to the side when she heard something disappear under water, and she suspected it might have been a frog. 

A libel fluttered near, and sat down on the stone wall no more than 6 feet away from her. The brown colour made her suspect the little animal was a female of its kind, and she sat there, admiring the fragile wings. 

Shifting in her seat, the female relished in the beauty she could see, and the soft sound of the keyboard clicking didn’t dissipate as she kept finding new things to type about.


	5. Pathology lecture from 4-6 pm

Licking her lips, she decided to actually try and pay attention to the lecture. Chewing on her cheek, she told herself she could focus for another two hours. 

As the creaky voice of the teacher filled the room, the girl twitched her leg to try and let out some of her pent up energy. The buzzing of the ventilation system annoyed her to no end, and she wished it would stop. 

Realizing the silence that its absence would bring would be even worse, she sighed deeply. Chattering away at the question of the teacher, her class was not one of the most quiet ones, and the girl was thankful for as the noise drowned out the sound of her keyboard clicking. 

As the boy who sat next to her leaned over to her screen, he commented on the untruth she had written on the document. Hissing softly at him that what she wrote didn’t necessarily have to be true and that she could hope, she still grinned and continued writing. 

Cracking her neck, she wished the chairs weren’t as uncomfortable as they were, and the lessons not as long as they were. 

Remembering she had recently seen an anime that gave the exact information her teacher was trying to convey to the class, she opened a chat, ready to text the name of the anime to the boy next to her, hoping to get a reaction out of him. 

Sending the message, he laughed as he read it, and told her that she replied more to his messages. Explaining to him that she did in fact like sleep and wanted to do it more, he laughed as he explained that his last message was a set-up for him to sent a creepy picture. 

Promising to send it anyway after class, she grinned, and laughed to herself as she remembered the numerous times she’d stayed up until two a.m. reading horror stories on Instagram and watching videos about haunted places. 

Feeling hungry, she wondered if she could sneak out the rest of her lunch and eat it without getting detention for eating in class. Deciding to chance it, she pulled out the bag with bread and tore a piece off, stuffing it in her mouth. 

Thinking to herself that she was an idiot, she told herself that this was college, and that if you were quiet and looked like you were paying attention, you could do basically anything you wanted. 

Joking around a little more with her deskmate, she finished her lunch and checked the time again, rejoicing about the fact that they only had another thirty more minutes to go. 

As he commented on the poor quality of their jokes, she pointed the time out to him, only to get shot down as he mentioned the fact that the lesson started later, so they would probably finish later as well. 

Calling him a pessimist, she still hoped the teacher would forget and just finish the lesson at the usual time, so she could catch her train and not be extremely late for dinner, although for the last months, her mother had not been early with dinner either, and even if she missed her train she probably would still be on time to get chewed out for not walking the dogs before dinner by her brother, who also wouldn’t have walked them either so he wouldn’t actually have a reason to chew her out about it. 

Suddenly the projector screen the teacher was using turned off, and the teacher stopped her lecture to fix it. Groaning at the fact that apparently older people never actually learned how to fix modern electronics, she realized with horror that the lesson would go on even longer now. 

As her deskmate pointed out the fact that their teacher lipstick colour was the same as the colour that bodies turned after a little while of being dead, he laughed at the fact that she would not be able to unsee this, and made sure to point that out too. 

Pondering about the choice of attending or not attending the lecture tomorrow, she weighed the pros and cons of following the lesson and going home late, or studying the presentation herself and going home early. 

As she figured she’d be sitting alone during the lesson as her favourite deskmates wouldn’t be there so the lesson wouldn’t even brighten up by the bad jokes and awful puns they’d usually share, blowing off the lecture sounded a lot more attractive to her.

Warming her cold fingers with the charger of her laptop, she sighed in annoyance as she checked the time to see they were already three minutes over time, and hoped with all her heart that the teacher would shut up quickly so she could catch her train.


	6. Home alone

*When are you going to be home?*  
 **Me**

*What do you mean? We have been home  
for more than an hour now. Aren’t you  
upstairs in your room playing loud music?*  
 **Mom**

*No? I'm sitting here with headphones on,  
and just went downstairs to check on the  
dogs? Your car isn’t in front either.*  
 **Me**

*Aren’t the dogs in your room? I’m  
coming upstairs now. We thought you  
were walking the dogs but then we heard  
the music coming from your room.*  
 **Mom**

*You can’t be serious? If you’re pranking  
me, I’m not in the mood. You can’t even  
be home. The dogs haven’t gone wild,  
and I didn’t hear either front or back  
door. And like I said: no car.*  
 **Me**

*What do you mean prank? I’m knocking  
on your door right now.*  
 **Mom**

*This isn’t funny. Dad, tell Mom to stop it.   
I’m standing right in front of my wide  
open door, and you’re not there.*  
 **Me**

*You’re not answering, so after I sent this  
message, I’m coming in.*  
 **Mom**

*Your mom is being serious. We can hear  
your music even from the kitchen.*  
 **Dad**

*Okay, nice prank. Room empty, music  
playing, and no dogs. Are you at a  
friend’s place right now? Dear, can you  
check on her keys?*  
 **Mom**

*I’m not! Both are still at school right  
now. Besides, I wouldn’t prank you.  
Have I ever pranked you before?*  
 **Me**

*Besides, I would tell you if I went  
somewhere. I’m calling you right  
now.*  
 **Me**

*Your keys are still here, and you  
do usually tell us where you’re going,  
but you could’ve just left on foot.  
I’m coming upstairs too, so just call  
your mom.*  
 **Dad**

* Why aren’t you picking up? I’m  
calling Dad. This is not funny. I’m  
really worried now.*  
 **Me**

*Why are neither of you picking  
up? This really isn’t funny anymore!*  
 **Me**

(Some time later, 1,5 hours)

*Haha very funny. That was an  
 **_AMAZING_ ** prank you played on  
me. The pinnacle of funny.*  
 **Me**

*Sorry, but was a little _too_ easy to  
fool you. It was your dad’s idea  
though. We really are home now.*  
 **Mom**

*It was just a bit of friendly teasing.  
Are you upstairs in your room now?  
Or are you walking the dogs?*  
 **Dad**

*I’m in my room, wearing my  
headphones. The dogs are sleeping,  
as far as I know.*  
 **Me**

*Can you at least turn the music down?  
I can hear it from the kitchen. And are the  
dogs in your room?*  
 **Mom**

*I’m wearing **headphones**. And as you  
might conclude from my last message,  
I can’t actually see the dogs. They’re  
not in my room.*  
 **Me**

*I’m coming to your room right now.*  
 **Mom**

*Where are you? You’re not in your room.  
And where are the dogs?*  
 **Mom**

*This isn’t funny. Where are you. I’m  
turning off your music.*  
 **Mom**

*I’m in my room. The dogs are upstairs.*  
 **Me**

*Get home. You’re not supposed to lie  
about this like these. Your mom and I are  
worried.*  
 **Dad**

*I **_AM_ ** in my room. Come upstairs. I’ll prove it.*  
 **Me**

*I am standing in your room right now.  
Where are you.*  
 **Dad**

*Check the _far_ side of the two person  
loft-bed. I’m lying under the cover,  
wearing my headphones, _like I said_.*  
 **Me**


	7. Desperate

It had been three years already. Three years since he died. They had been married for two, and today would’ve been their five-year anniversary. 

She cried once she woke up and realized which day it was. She got up anyway. She walked into the bathroom, did the essentials, and put the finishing touches to herself. Went to work, had a lunch meeting, landed a new deal for the company, but she did everything on autopilot. 

When she finally left for home (the old Victorian house they had bought together), she barely even remembered what she had for said lunch. 

Left turn, look behind you, cross the street, park the car (he had picked it for her, said the red colour reminded him of her wedding bouquet). 

Open car door, step out of car, grab bag, close car door, lock it. Walk to front door (a light royal blue, he wanted a darker colour, but she put her foot down), take out key, unlock it, walk inside, close the door, lock it again, take off coat (he came home with it one day, saying he saw it hanging in a store and that he just had to buy it for her). 

She walked into the living room, not prepared for what she saw. The room was lit by candles (his favourite, she always made sure she had a stock of them), and rose petals were scattered everywhere. Smaller candles lined a red scattered pathway into the kitchen, where she found and exact replica of her wedding bouquet (flaming red roses), and a little notecard. 

She opened it, and immediately recognized his strange, curly chicken scratch handwriting (he used to leave her little post-it’s with sweet messages whenever he had to leave before she woke up). Tears started to fill her eyes, but she went and read the message:

**“Welcome Home Darling,** **  
** **And Happy Fifth Anniversary.”**

A small smile entered her face. Footsteps were heard above her head, in the master bedroom (he wanted it to be above the kitchen, because it had the nicest view he said). 

She lifted her head to look above her as if she could look through the ceiling and see who was there, and caught a glimpse of the back garden, with all her flowers (often when she tended to them, she would catch him staring from the master bedroom). They were all wilted and dead. 

She turned her head, and walked towards the stairs. Slowly climbing them, she prayed, hoped, but dared not believe. It had been three years after all. 

She turned the corner at the top, and found herself in the familiar hallways, but this time it was dimly lit by small candles, and the floor here was also covered with rose petals. In the flickering light they looked almost as blood spatters. 

Not paying any mind to them any more she made her way to their bedroom, strangely calm, even though she knew she should be terrified. She turned the doorknob, and opened the door. 

It was dark, and she couldn’t make out any shapes yet, but she could almost hear him whisper (he liked to surprise her with a sweet night like this). 

Suddenly, the silence was broken by her phone ringing. She reached for it with difficulty, the item laying just out of her reach. Her fingers barely grazed it before her arm dropped. The bathroom lights beat on her eyes, and her phone played the message: 

“Where are you? Why aren’t you answering your phone? Did something happen? Don’t tell me you… Stay where you are! I’m coming over right now! Don’t do anything stupid!”

She smiled hearing the voice of her friend. The whispers had become louder, and she could now make out the words:

‘He is waiting for you, you know? It’s okay, you can let go now. You’ll be happy together. Forever.’

She dropped the razor (his razor) and closed her eyes, joining her husband in the happiness she had missed for three long years.


	8. Last lesson of the day before a long Tuesday evening

For some reason, she couldn’t keep her mind on the lecture. She kept doodling maths on the bottom of her notebook, figuring out if 27385 can be divided by 7 (it can’t, but 27384 can). 

Wanting to go home, she thought about how she was going to try and skip school-cleaning duty. Listening with half an ear, she felt as if she’d heard it all before already. 

This evening was going to be long, considering her swim training would start again after the recent vacation, and she was completely out of shape. After swimming, she’d have to head straight to church for another hour of focusing, but with a promise of food. 

Then she could head home, eat dinner, and start on either schoolwork or watching anime. Turning around to the guy sitting behind her, she kindly asked him to stop tapping her chair with his feet, as it made her concentration even worse. 

Looking up from her writing, she was surprised with her teacher using a semi-curse word to put some power behind his statement.


	9. Dizzy headache

The only thing she processed was the ringing in her ears, and the beating of her heart. 

She saw the others carry on the conversation, and realized the sound of their voices was trying to enter her ears, but it was just a jumbled noise, and she could not make out any words. 

Frozen in place, no-one noticed the predicament she was in. 

Slowly the ringing disappeared, and just like that the moment was gone, and she joined her friends in full blown laughter.


	10. Infiltration and retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a story for a presentation that I translated into English. Iris is based off of my main OC Dyana, and Lucien is actually based on Laxus, from the anime Fairy Tail.

The young woman walked alone at night, not knowing where to go. She'd lost track of her partner earlier, and she was now scanning the area for his signature shock of blonde hair. 

"Normally you’d say it’s kinda hard to lose a 6 foot 3 tall blonde swordsman in a flat area where the only tree is three feet high?" 

She irritatedly swiped her long black hair out of her face, and sighed deeply, hoping to find shelter from this cutting wind. The light from the full moon helped her see where she put her feet, considering that the dirt roads were almost completely mud after the storm that had ravaged the land all day. 

“Stupid storm, stupid assignment, stupid Lucien, stupid stupid stupid. How on earth can you get lost here, all you can see in the area is the castle, and that’s where we were headed!” 

Carefully she made her way through the muddy track. Finally she arrived at the river, the meeting place that she had originally agreed upon with Lucien. She let her eyes wander over the bridge, hoping to see him somewhere. 

“Sorry I'm late Iris. Got lost again, you know me.” 

Iris lowered her eyes to the shadows of the bridge, and indeed, the broad-shouldered half of the duo stood casually leaning against the wall, swords placed on the floor so that they weren't trapped between him and the bridge, but could be used right away.

“Are you kidding me Lucien? I spent more than three hours searching for you, because I feared you might have been ambushed by one of those treacherous soldiers walking around here, and I got soaked to the bone because of the stupid rain. I’m tired, I’m cold, and we still have to get into the castle.” 

Knowing Iris didn't blame him, Lucien threw his large cloak around his partner so she could warm up a little. 

“Your bow and arrows are still completely dry, and the rope is strong enough to hold both of us, even though I’d prefer not to take any chances. If we hurry, we'll be back before they start a search.” 

Lucien carded his hands through her hair, pulling the long strands into a quick braid so it shouldn't bother the archer for the rest of the night. 

“Thanks Lucien.”

After these words the two closed the remaining distance to the castle, which cast dark grotesque shadows on the ground, and stopped at the moat. Iris returned the cloak and pulled the bow from her back, tied the rope to an arrow, and shot it into the wooden roof of the watchtower. Because the duo climbed in carefully, no one noticed that there were intruders. 

“No Lucien, we’re not burning anything. If we attract even a little bit of attention, we’ll never get out of here. We only take the seal, and possibly something else of value, but nothing more. We’ll talk more after.” 

Visibly disappointed, Lucien withdrew his hand from the torch and the duo slipped down the hallways. 

Once they arrived at their destination, they threw all precautions into the wind, and the blond man rammed the door open. Snatching up the whole reason for their visit, Iris slipped several seals into her pocket. 

"I got it, let's get out!" 

Turning around, she suddenly came face to face with the castle lord, who was not too amused. Iris's icy blue eyes bored holes into those of the older gentleman, who was returning the gaze anxiously. 

“Be glad I have to be quick or you wouldn't have survived the night. Lucien, let’s get out of here!” 

The two ran back to where they entered and slid down the rope, after which Lucien cut it off to render it unusable, leaving the soldiers trapped within the walls of their own castle. 

"That went great, now only to get back to the capital, preferably before the king realizes what we’ve done." 

Iris laughed and pulled the seal out of her bag. "He will anyway. I mean, we stole his seal back from the rebelling nobles, without even getting caught!”


	11. Mood I guess

I bumped into her, harshly. I was only passing her, and I  _ know _ , I have to treat my clients with care and indifference, but I couldn’t help it. I mean, I was tired, and she was like, the umpteenth case I had to handle that day. 

But anyways, she was talking to me and saying something along the lines of apologising and watching where I walked.

  
“Shut up bitch.”

  
“What the… You bumped into me, and now you start insulting me? You shouldn’t do that to people you don’t even know.”

  
“I don’t have to know you in order to call you a bitch, because that’s what you are. And the next thing I’ll be calling you is dead, anyway.”

  
“The f*ck? You’re crazy. What is your deal anyway? First  _ you _ run into  _ me _ , then you insult me, and now you’re threatening me?”

  
“Oh just shut up. You’re not even my last case, and if I want to finish all of them today, I’m going to have to hurry up. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, Rachel, 18 years old, loves swimming, partying and pushing kids in front of moving trains, blah blah blah… Again, uninteresting.”

  
Her eyes widened in surprise as I continued to read her info from the clipboard I was holding.

  
“How do you know about that? It was an accident, I swear! I didn’t mean to!”

  
“Sure it was. Whatever floats your boat I guess. Can’t argue with my boss, so I gotta do my job here. Goodbye and thank you for your service.” 

  
So I  _ did _ rush it a little, but who would care? I successfully closed another case, and no-one could blame me, like, I mean, she was just one out of many cases, and all of those are the same anyway right? 

But nooooooooo, you gotta follow the  _ protocol _ . I did, just gave her the short version of it, and that counts right? Nope, apparently not, so now I’m here, being investigated for something I’ve never had trouble with before. 

I hate my life. Well, for as far as you can call it a life. I’m dead, so I can’t call it a life apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading these! I will update whenever I have new stuff to post here. Also don't worry I passed my classes.


End file.
